


That Very First Day(Date)

by MarCor3



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Barry Frost - Freeform, F/F, Frankie Rizzoli - Freeform, Gen, Vince Korsak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarCor3/pseuds/MarCor3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Credited  by: T. Gerritsen, J. Tamaro, J. Nash, and TNTDrama</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Very First Day(Date)

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, so this is how they met?!....

Jane C. Rizzoli, Homicide Detective of Boston Police Department is a very confident woman with sass and bravado. Her work along is quite physical and demanding, especially when she's running after a potential suspect or/and interrogating one. Therefore, for her it's hard sometimes when going out on a date with a guy, he's pretty much either intimidated by her height, intrigued of her handcuffs, annoyed from her badge, or even her raspy-deep voice. It's crazy though but true of how men sometimes precedes her, she's really a very good-looking woman. With Italian features, olive-skin, lean physique, cocoa-colored eyes, and that long raven-curls who wouldn't want her?! After several attempts on her own with the dating cycle blunder, her brother, Frankie and colleagues, Korsak and Frost suggested that she go to one of those speed dating session. Of course, Jane being Jane couldn't fathom herself in one of those places but crap, she was out of options and she was bored being home alone on the weekends...so why not!

Maura D. Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, is one of the best medical examiners of the United States and is back in Boston less than a week ago, after accepting the job at Boston Police Department. She's from a wealthy background, so she always had the best of the best in life except her social skills were not nothing to brag about. For Maura, meeting people on regular/casual circumstances would make her feel very uncomfortable. With golden-blond hair, hazel-green eyes, and a neat figure, she knew that she was a 'caught', having to attend all of the Isles Foundation's fundraising over the years. Years of dating potential suitors, Maura just couldn't help herself when conversing of the anatomy and science, so of course they would find her boring and pretty much just wanted to have sex with her. After those fiascos, Maura decided to search online for perhaps some neutral dating even if it didn't led up to sex, she just wanted someone who could understand her, be around with, and perhaps just maybe like her for once...just her.

There Jane had arrived at the Speed-Dating sessions three minutes before, which it would start at around 6:30pm-9:30pm. Three hours of this huh, she thought...ugh. It's going to be a long evening. Nervous and a bit skeptical of what she was about to encountered, she knew that this just could be another 'disaster' or the end of meeting that 'someone'...period. Maura, on the other side of the sessions, wearing her designer dress of lightly red-rose patterns, arrived ten minutes earlier as well. She is definitely nervous and hopes for a good outcome. On the table where she is assigned too, along with sixteen other name tags for their session, Maura was truly hoping to met the right person. Jane, finally coming up towards her groups' table, reached for her name tag, and casually placed it on her upper left-side jacket since she didn't bother about changing clothes because of a slow day at work. She looks around, and takes her seat...waiting for THIS to be over and done with.

Maura's first 'potential' shows up, and she is delighted!  
The moment that she mentions that she's a medical examiner, the guy excuses himself quite fast.  
'Oh', she suggested that she shouldn't have said this after their pleasantries of their names being introduced.   
As the evening wore on, it didn't get any better, when she slips and asked another guy,   
"Do you know what the facts is in rigor-mortis?" -Bong-!  
Next guy - "You need to be legally dead before I can examine you". -Bong-!   
Next guy - "I can't write you a prescription". -Bong-!   
A couple of more guys later - "Ding-".   
Unsuccessfully yet once again and so, she sat there for the rest of the evening, drinking her wine, wondering 'There's gots to be someone in here for me'...

Jane's first 'potential' shows up, and she has no problem 'shooting' him down -FAST!   
"Detective, Homicide"! -Bong-!   
Next idiot, "No, I don't have my handcuffs with me"...-Bong-!   
Her thoughts are 'What, really man'?!   
Next jerk, "So you've only been indicted?" -Bong-!   
Next dummy, "NO"! -Bong-!   
After ENOUGH of these jerks, Jane's thinking as she drinks her beer, 'I'm going to kill Frankie, Frost, and Korsak' -ugh-!   
She looks around the room again, AND there SHE is! Jane wastes no time walking up to Maura, who's drinking her wine, looks up from her table and SEES her! Immediately a smile comes across their faces, Jane asked if she could join her. She obliged and they introduce themselves and for some 'miracle', they hit it off without no strings attached. They realizes that they have a lot in common.   
Jane telling Maura about one of her chases of a suspect..."then I had to chase this guy all the way down to Fenway".   
Maura is telling Jane some scientific facts, both ladies are so engross of their conversations with each other, they hadn't realized how late it was.   
Not wanting to just end their good vibe nor this new friendship, Maura suggests to Jane, "We should do this again some times"...  
Jane's reply, "Definitely"...  
The ladies clink their glasses of drinks. Afterwards, over the years they maintained a bond, remained as friends, working as a team at BDP, and always agreed to do movie-night on Fridays, with or without their friends and colleagues.   
Yep, these two unique ladies will forever be our RIZZOLI AND ISLES!

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry I couldn't help myself....


End file.
